THE GRAND ADVENTURE
by EnderJay1925
Summary: Etho is a famous explore who is taking a pit stop in New York were he meets Lizzy a coffee shop owner looking for adventure and Etho gives it to her but on there way to the amazon there plane crashes after getting them selves back on there feet they find a temple and find dark dark secrets that threatens to destry the world and they have to save it any way ENJOY(DISCONTINUED)


**THE GRAND ADVENTURE **

**_chapter 1_**

(A.N so new story YAY hahaha Etho and lizzy will still be here but in a different world so yeah hope you enjoy THE GRAND ADVENTURE also Etho and Lizzy are both 25 in this =P any way READ ON TROOPS)

PROLOG

hello my name is Etho im kinda famous iv been to most of the world iv seen it all well mostly im here at new york city to get supplies and other stuff. I was walking down the street when a guy bumped in to me he dropped the boxes he was holding. Ohh sorry sir "umm im a girl" ohh sorry I didn't know " its ok you didn't know" ok "hey I know you from some were are you Etho lab" umm yeah but don't fan girl please. "trust me I wont hey wanna come down to my coffee shop?" uhh yeah im kinda hungry so sure "ok well umm help me with those boxes and ill add it to you "tab" deal?" yeah. Ok. I grabbed most of the boxes from her and fallowed her to her shop when we got there we sat them down on the table in the front and I sat down. "what would you like "sir" hehehe?" umm id like salad and a mocha with extra creamer I like em sweet "ill get that right now" she went to her work I look around and then I saw a mask on the wall the same one I found in Egypt. Ohh hey I remember this mask how did you guys get it? "ohh well we had a million dollar make over and it was donated to us" ohh ok thats cool I remember finding it in the pyramid "ohh cool here's your order" thanks. I started eating "so have you ever thought of taking some one with you?" no not really I usually just go alone "my name is Lizzy by the way" nice to meet you Lizzy "doesn't it get lonely out there? Iv always wanted to leave this city and explore iv kinda looked up to you since you started 15 years ago" ohh umm ok well thanks maybe I could take you with me the next place I go "really thanks when do you leave?" tomorrow I gotta find a place to crash and get some more supplies I heard there was an magic shop around here I need more alchemical chests for my plane all of mine are full "wait you use magic?" yeah but just for storing things. "ok well you can crash with me at my flat I have a guest room" ok thanks were do you live? "upstairs this is my building" ohh ok sweet. I started taking note of things that made em think she had a jacket in a hot store I the middle of march and a glove on one hand her eyes were a pretty purple. Umm hey Lizzy why do you have a glove on one hand and not one on the other and your dress so warm you must be sweating like crazy "ohh um well its nothing I just like it hot yeah that's it" umm ok... ~that was odd I wonder what she is hiding~ ok well im full im going to that shop and meet you here in like 2 hours "ok ill see you later then" she walked up the stairs behind her. I walked out of the store

Lizzy's Pov

~wow I cant believe I just met my hero **SQWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.~ ** umm I gotta pack umm. I ran to my closet I grabbed all my clothes. Wait crap he didn't say where we are going. Umm ok think. I grabbed two big coats and thick pants and my two sexiest summer outfits. But wait crap he doesn't know crap he may not wanna take me if he knew (A.N im changing her hybrid form so yeah if you can guess what other mob she is going to be review it =p) so I grabbed my most covering clothes packed them up and went back down and waited for him to get back.

Etho's Pov

I was on my way back to Lizzys shop when a guy run up to me with a gun "give me all your cash" umm sir do you know who the hell your talking to? "umm no now give me your money" im Etho lab im kinda famous any way. I kicked the gun from out of his hand it hit the wall and a part of it broke. Wow a fake gun? Your dumber then you look. "well I gotta make ends meet" well here. I gave him two thousand dollars "wah wha thank you sir this is more then I would ever need your a good man" well just don't spend it all on beer "yes sir" he ran off when I made it to the shop Lizzy was taking orders and one guy was trying to get her number when she walked past him he slapped butt. But she stayed calm I went over to the guy picked him up by his shirt. Hey bub that's no way to treat a lady got it now apologize "YES SIR im sorry miss" that's better. I sat him down Lizzy was just looking at me like I was crazy. What he disrespected a girl you can tell how a man treats a girl by the way he treats his mom

do you treat your mom like that? "no sir" ok then lizzy need any help with the shop I could help out I got nothing better to do "umm ok thanks you can help me take the food out to people" ok I grabbed two trays looked at the numbers and took them to the tables they belonged I saw the guy I helped out just and while ago. Ohh hey there nice to see you didn't spend it all on beer. "ohh hey Etho Lab thank you again for the money" no prob I keep 10k on me most of the time "my name is Fez coey" nice to meet you Fez well I gotta get back to work see you round buddy "bye" I walked to the other table and placed the try down I did this till it was closing time. "so ready to see the guest room?" yeah I guess. We walked up the stairs the house was small but livable there was two bed rooms hers and... "ohh yeah I forgot I sold the bed umm oops" if it is ok with your boyfriend I could just sleep with you "ohh umm I don't have a boyfriend" she was blushing like mad. Ohh ok umm well then... have you packed yet. I changed the subject "ohh um yes were are we going I didn't know what kind of clothes to pack so I packed both ways" ohh were going to the amazon "ok thanks" she ran to her bag and threw out all of her warm clothes but she left all the long sleeved stuff in the bag. Its going to be really hot out there you should get some short sleeves "umm ill be fine...hungry?" umm yeah you still never told me why you were a glove "no reason I just like it" umm ok well then. She started cooking and I went and watched TV every body loves Seth was on ha he got a TV show. Seth was my brother he was good at acting I was good at exploration I haven seen him an a while ill call him. I put in his number to my phone and called. Hello? "Etho long time no talk how ya been?" ohh good good im going to the amazon tomorrow so yeah that will be fun I may stay for a month or so im bringing a fan with me this time she seems nice "so you got in her pants?" NO SETH "hahahaha joking any way try not to get your or her killed out there I gotta go Sky just got here he is singing his new song new world on the show well I talk to you later bro cya" cya man. he hung up "dinners ready" coming. I went to the kitchen she had two chairs we were having pork chops with a side of potato and milk to drink I sat down so did she "so Etho how many places in the world have you been?" well it would be easier to tell you were all I haven't been I haven't been to the amazon and a few places out in sea "ohh ok well I was born here and iv been here all my life" ohh ok now I see why you wanna go so bad "yeah" I finished eating. Wow your good thanks "ohh umm thanks it was nothing well im pooped im going to go the sleep" ill join you but I got to set the alarm so we can get up in time to go my private plane if not id be stuck here six more days "ok well this way to my room" I fallowed her and she opened a door he room was bigger then the other room and had a small bed that would hardly fit two people in "uhh its kinda small" its ok as long as you don't mind cuddling "uhh umm uhhhh bu uhh umm" she was blushing. Im jokeing ill sleep on the couch iv slept in worse places "no ill sleep on the couch your the guest" no no no I will that's final "ok fine" she jumped on her bed and I went to the couch and fell a sleep.

Lizzy's Pov

I woke up first I got out of bed put on my morning gown I went to the kitchen and started breakfast Etho woke up to the smell of food... men hahaha "morning Liz... whats on your hand?" huh OHH CRAP MY GLOVE... crap well I might as well tell you im a hybrid my mom was a enderman creeper mix and my dad is human "ohh ok well then how long till your ready to go?" wow I expected you to not take me if you knew "nah I don't care but umm you don't blow up do you?" no there is only one way I blow hehehe. "ohh ok I got you hahaha well lets eat" ~ wow really liz that was the best you could come up with ugh your so dumb~ ok lets eat. I sat the eggs and bacon on the table we dug in (no pun intended) after we ate Etho called some one. "grab your stuff and meet me out side the shop in five minuets" ok Etho. He went down stairs I grabbed my bag took the long stuff out and put my sexy stuff back in ~ heheheheh im so clever~ I went out side and Etho was waiting with a guy in suite in front of a limo "hello miss im informed you are going with Etho am I correct?" umm yes "well then get in I am Etho's bodyguard Aj" nice to meet you I stepped in the limo Etho fallowed and Aj got in the driver seat

"so Lizzy would you like some wine?" ohh sure. He handed em glass and poured me some it was strawberry flavored (A.N idk if there really is strawberry wine im only 15 for peat sakes =p) yum this is good "i got it from France" wow cool we drank most of the way there and I don't handle my alcohol well. Hey he hey Etho iv iv just noticed you have white hair "umm Lizzy I think your well drunk" you your drunk go gohome hahahhahaha. I just started laughing "umm I think you have had to much im gunna put it up" o hahahah ok Etho hahahahah. We finally made it to plane I was still a bit drunk but not as bad. So this is you plane kind kinda small huh "yeah well watch you step" just as he said that I fell but he caught me I looked at him and me being my drunken self I kissed him his lips were sweet. "ohh umm ok well then" ohh Etho im sorry I didn't "its ok your drunk well lets go" ok im sorry. We got on the plane I sat in the chair next to Etho and we took off I must have fallen asleep.

Etho's Pov

I felt something on my shoulder I looked and Lizzy had put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep she looked so peaceful there so I left it I got tire as well and I fell asleep. When I woke up it was night "this is your captain specking we are almost to the landing site so buckle up" I did as he said I also buckled up Lizzy "umm captain here uhh it seems a bird has got in the engine we are all going to die now AHHHHHH" WHAT oh crap calm down. I woke lizzy up. Lizzy the plane is crashing we are going to die "WHAT OHH GOD WHY" umm ok. I ran to the cockpit. What can we do to save our selves "nothing sir we are going to hit the trees soon" as he said that we hit I blacked out. when I woke up I was on the ground covered in blood mostly I cuts and bruises every were the plane was behind me the driver had a giant piece of wing in him so yeah he was dead my bodyguard was in a tree. AJ ARE YOU OK "no im dieing up here I have a rebar in my back help" umm how can I? "i don't ..." as he said don't he fell and the rebar went all the way in him and he died. Crap umm CRAP wheres Lizzy I ran to the plane I saw her in her chair still she was cover in glass and other stuff I pulled my pocket knife out and cut her out grabbed her and took her out of the plane the front of the plane was just gone I lay her down on the ground and check her pulse she was still alive I tried to wake her up but she would budge I ran back to the plane and grabbed some health pots from my chest that was just spread EVERY were I made her drink them she woke up sat up looked around then screamed "ohh my god im dreaming this Is unreal" im sorry but your not dreaming Aj and the pilot is dead and I have no idea were we are just some were in the amazon "so what your saying is were going TO DIE HERE" no I have the stuff to make mostly any thing we need "but we have no house we cant just build one" we don't need to. I went to my chest got a turtle gave it fuel and some wood glass and bricks and told it to make a house it went to work. Ill get to work on making a way to call home while you forage for food im kinda low. "ok ill go see what I can find" she went off I grabbed some iron redstone and other things

and went to work but nothing worked we were stuck here till we found a place that had people. "etho come here I found something" ohh your back ok. I fallowed her after many leafs to the face a large structure came in to view. Wow good find we can totally find some loot here "thanks looks like im a pro too" hahaha beginners luck we walked to the front of it. Wait don't go in yet lemme scope it out there is bound to me traps. I walked in and disabled a few traps she walked in "hey Etho look a chest" wow you are pro hahahaha "thanks it had some copper and odd looking sword and some bones" hand me the sword "here" I took the sword and examined it. Ohh my word its the sword of zephyr "whats that?" a really good weapon look. I blocked with it and I flew forward ramming in to her. Sorry "i-i-its ok Etho" I was laying on top of here my hand just happen to be on her breast "u-umm Etho can you take your hand off my boob?" ohh im sorry I didn't know "its ok umm lets continue" right I got off her and she stood up there was a upstairs and downstairs "witch way?" uhh lets go up "ok lets do it" she was still blushing but we walked up. when we got up there was room full of chests and a very large bed

"so ill take the left you take the right" ok all the stuff in my chest suck I got a bunch of copper iron tin and gold and one bone. "i got some cool stuff I have no idea what they are here you look" umm wow my side really sucked you found 15 diamonds a pickaxe of the core and a Myst page along with a builders wand "uhh Etho its turning night and this place has no doors" ill make some. i made the doors from the iron I found and blocked off the entrance and went back up Lizzy was in the bed going to sleep I went and joined her "well see you in the morning" ok then and we fell asleep.

BOOOOOOM hahaha there you have it chapter one for the new story also I promise NO LEMONS this story any way hope you enjoyed CYA PEEPS


End file.
